In a bring-your-own-device (BYOD) environment, an enterprise may permit an employee to utilize his or her own device, such as a smartphone, tablet, or laptop, to access enterprise data, including e-mail, documents, applications, and other corporate files. Allowing access to enterprise data creates risk for the enterprise as the enterprise lacks control over the device. Further, the device can be subject to tampering, theft, or malware.